


Soulmate Blues

by AislingRoisin (JayBird345)



Category: Dreaming of Sunshine, Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Gen, Scars, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19971427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBird345/pseuds/AislingRoisin
Summary: Sometimes, your archnemesis manages to live to see another day due to a mistake you make in battle. Other times, its the fault of your strange, not-from-around-here, soulmate.





	Soulmate Blues

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MathIsMagic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MathIsMagic/gifts).



> I hope you enjoy this short story!

A young man cursed in frustration as he crouched over his unconscious opponent. Dark brown hair, pulled back in a simple braid, with a few loose strands framing a sharp face and closed earth-brown eyes. Her clothes were clearly civilian, and her chakra had appeared to be non-existent. A seemingly common appearance, nothing striking or bold at a first glance.

He had ignored her presence until she had moved to defend the bastard. Tobirama Senju had lived to see another day thanks to her. Her use of fuinjutsu had thrown him off, as only the Uzumaki were proficient enough in the art to use it in a battle. Her lack of red hair and large chakra coils, clearly showed she wasn’t a pure Uzumaki. Maybe a bastard descendant? Thankfully, luck can be more important than skill in a battle; and he had plenty of it. All it had taken was a moment, and he had managed to knock her out of the battle.

‘Of course, it’s just like a Senju to abandon their allies to die, if it means they survive.’ he mentally spat, feeling pity for his fallen opponent that the man she had fought so hard to save had just left her behind like that. The man had allowed himself to be distracted and heavily wounded by Izuna, and instead of staying to fight and save her from him, regardless if it cost him his life, he ran away like a coward with his tail between his legs.

Bah! Who cares if you are bleeding out and heavily drained in chakra, loyalty shouldn’t be repaid with abandonment. No Uchiha would dishonour a comrade who showed such loyalty like that  _ Senju  _ had. 

Her wounds weren’t too serious but she would need a medic to check over her chakra coils to make sure she’d make a full recovery. Sighing in exhaustion, Uchiha Izuna slumped next to the young woman, raking a hand through his hair as he stared at her prone body in frustration.

‘I guess I should stop avoiding truth if I am going to bring her back to the compound.’ he internally grumbled. Sometimes he really cursed the accuracy of his family’s eyes. If he hadn’t spotted  _ it _ , he could have treated her like any other opponent and feel no guilt. 

Gently grasping her hand, he compared her scar to his. It was a perfect match. Looking even more haggard he reached out and pulling her braid to the side, he quickly found a scar on the back of her neck. A mirror image to the one he had on his neck.

‘Why,’ he internally cursed, as he carefully placed her in his arms and began the long journey back home.

‘Why was I burdened with a soulmate from  _ outside  _ of my clan?!’

Fin


End file.
